Xmmet
by BlitzPhantom53
Summary: Magneto is tired of losing to the X-men so he invents the MTFH or Mutant Transformer For Humans, now with the MTFH he will go to Bricksburg and use it on a particular master builder.
1. Chapter 1

"The X-men have foiled my plans for too long,but not anymore." Magneto said to Mystique. He held up the MTFH. Meanwhile we turn our attention to Bricksburg and the master builders.

"So do you think there real you know...mutants?" Lucy asked. "Of course they are,I saw someone who shot lasers out of his eyes!" Benny exclaimed. There was a moment of silence after Benny said that. "Did I say something wrong?" Benny questioned a little worried. Suddenly the room started rattling,all the metal was flying everywhere.

Then the wall shot open and the opening was made by a floating car that smashed in the wall.

A man with a dorky looking and a cape hovered over to them. Along his side was a women that had blue all over her body.

"Hello there humans, I am Magneto and I have come here to cure you from your human disease, and this is Mystique." Magneto greeted.

"Human disease?" Emmet asked. "Yes your kind is the mlst dreadful thing on Earth, you fear what you dont understand, you attack things that are different or foreign, it's so stupid that humans are the ones who rule the Earth,but that all changes with this." Magneto took something from Mystique. It was the MTFH.

"The Mutant Transformer For Humans." Magneto told them. Also in the process lifting Emmet up with the large drill that was on his belt.

"Also I need a test subject and I think I'll borrow him for a moment, Pyro." Magneto ordered. A boy with crazy blonde hair came in through the door and burnt the place.

"Ashes to ashes, dead bodies to dead bodies." Pyro humored. "We have to get out of here!" Batman yelled. They basically followed Pyro out of the building.

They saw that people were being attacked by mutants and being killed.

A black jet came down and a man with odd glasses came walking out of the ramp. "You guys need to come with us for a little bit also Im Cyclops." They went inside the jet.

"So your team is called the X-men?" Unikitty asked. A man with odd hair and a not-so-happy face walked up to them.

"What the hell is that animal, a exotic cat?" He asked.

"A Unikitty." Unikitty replied feeling offended.

"Yeah your probably a go-happy-always-postive kind of dumbass." the man replied.

"Logan!" a woman with white hair shouted.

"What?" Logan asked.

"You should probably go help pilot." the woman suggested.

Before Logan left he looked at Unikitty and three blades came out of his knuckes and the two on the sides came down leaving the middle one flipping her off.

"Sorry about that,Im Storm." She smiled happily.

"Where are we going." Lucy asked.

"You'll see." a boy said.

"Im Bobby but you can call me Iceman." He told Lucy.

"Im Lucy, that's Batman,Unikitty,Bad Cop,and Benny." Lucy informed Bobby.

"We made it." Logan told everyone.

Now we turn to the evil mastermind Magneto.

"What are you going to do to me?" Emmet asked.

"Turn you into one of us." Magneto said with a smirk.

He ingected then serum into Emmet. Emmet gasped.

"Ah you can shoot energy at will and use telekinesis a impressive combo." Magneto said readind his abilitys on the scanner.

Emmet's mind started changing and he started feeling dizzy.

"Let's call him Destructo,has the "o" from my name." Magneto said gladly.


	2. Chapter 2

Emmet was thrown out to the city of New York. "What's happening to me?!" Emmet furiously asked himself. Spikes replaced his hands,his eyes turned black,his feet had metal on them,and a mask formed on his face as well. He yelled in the night. He was angry and buildings were being crushed, cars exploded, and people screamed as they ran and some lifted up in midair and were shot by energy.

Meanwhile at the mansion the heros were hanging out. "Could you quit smoking that cigar, it's getting all in my face." Lucy told Logan. "Go fuck yourself." Logan replied casually. Lucy glared at him.

Bad Cop looked around and saw a handicapped man. "Ah you must be the guests Cyclops was talking about. (Note: Guys this story doesn't follow the movie storyline where Cyclops and Jean Grey die.)

"Im Charles Xavier." He greeted.

"What do you do?" Benny aked curiously.

"I can read peoples mind's and take control of them." Xavier said. "Professer there's something terrible happening." Jean told him.

They went to the lower levels of the building and went into the lab. "There's a mutants that's above class five, he has a face of yellow,brown hair,wheres a construction outfit all the time, he has telekinesis and energy powers." Jean explained to everyone.

"Emmet!" Lucy shouted. "What's the terrible part." Xavier questioned. Jean sighed and showed them security footage of the city they had. He was tearing apart New York.

"What do we do?" Storm asked. "I say we cut the head off this shithead." Logan answered. "No besides that." Cyclops said.

"Lucy maybe you could talk to him and settle him down." Batman suggested.

"Well whatever we do, paying Magneto a visit is part of the plan." Xavier said.

They wentmto Magneto. "What the hell did you do to him?!" Lucy asked as she saw Magneto playing pinball with his mind.

"Just the usaual Charles sending out his pawns to fetch me, I injected him with the Mutant Transformer For Humans or MTFH. It supplies one with random mutant powers." Magneto told them.

Now she was angry she formed a cannon out of the metal that was around them and lit a match andmthe cannonball flew toward Magneto but it stopped and changed directon towards Logan and blowing up on him.

He healed quickly and dove,at Magneto but like the cannonball he was sent flying inmthe other direction. Cyclops took this chance and shot his eye beam at Magneto knocking him down. "Now bub how do we rid him of his powers?" Logan asked. "Well there's always the cure you stabbed me with but it didnt work cause I have a strong will." Magneto said.

"So that's how you got your powers back." Storm pointed out.

They got a sample of the cure from Magneto and went to New York.


End file.
